


25 songs for phan

by phils_glasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I have no idea what else to put, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, i just put my songs on shuffle, idk what will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phils_glasses/pseuds/phils_glasses
Summary: Basically phan one shots based on the first 25 songs that come on shuffle on my spotify.Depending on the songs, there might besmut but it'll more than likely just be fluff.





	

SONG LIST --

1) You Found Me by The Fray

2) Heavydirtysoul by Twenty One Pilots 

3) Roman Holiday by Halsey

4) Girls Talk Boys by 5 Seconds of Summer

5) Monster by Lady Gaga

6) I Miss You by Blink-182

7) Close by Nick Jonas feat. Tove Lo

8) Womanizer by Britney Spears

9) When We Were Young by Adele

10) Talking Body by Tove Lo

11) Closer by The Chainsmokers feat. Halsey

12) Into The Darkness by In This Moment 

13) Perfect by One Direction

14) My Immortal by Evanescence 

15) Trouble by Halsey

16) 11:11 by In This Moment

17) Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus 

18) Young God by Halsey

19) Cold Water by Major Lazer feat. Justin Bieber and MO

20) Cool Kids by Echosmith

21) Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood

22) Vapor by 5 Seconds of Summer

23) Cry Baby by Melanie Martinez

24) This Town by Niall Horan

25) Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that the one shots will more than likely be COMPLETELY based off the song unless said otherwise.


End file.
